Just For Valentines
by Aingeal0220
Summary: MALEX and JK all in LA for the month of February. The Fic ends by Valentines day. Hearts which have been broken will mend. If they stay that way is totally up to Mr. Cupid or Ms. Cupid.
1. Following Your Heart

** Disclaimer: I don't own the OC or the Once and Again Characters.**

**Rating: PG but may go up to R.****  
**

**Part I: Following Your Heart **

_Love… _

_I read about it. I hear about it. I watch it on movies. I listen to it on songs. And for the past two weeks I have really been into romantic stories and movies. I have yet to find love again. I mean the one on one kind of thing. I have love from my friends. I have love from my family. I'm single. But I'm happy. _

_I stumbled upon a movie entitled Love Actually. My friend told me about it. It's funny because she told me about it on the first day of February: The month of hearts. The first few lines that Hugh Grant said in the movie made me watch it from beginning to end. I find the movie heart warming… Actually. _

_Love… _

_More often than not I use them on my fictions. But it isn't going to be as wonderful to see without knowing pain and suffering: Without meeting greed and hatred. Love is only wonderful because it overcomes all the odds only because people chose to. _

_Love… _

_Is the main reason this I'm writing this story. I swear I did reruns of Jessie and Katie's relationship on Once and Again for over a hundred times. Not to mention watching Alex and Marissa episodes on the OC. I wish they were still together in those shows. They're relationships seemed, real. My heart ached for Alex though. I must have watched the conversation she had with Marissa on her last episode on repeat a number of times. It's hard to let go of someone who you already learned to love. Pity. Marissa didn't realize it. I wish writers did a better job than writing Olivia's character out. Such is life. _

_I always did AU stories. But as the day of hearts approaches, I just thought maybe I should write something different. Something I would have wanted to see after Alex left Newport. Something that would have happened after Tiffany and Jake's wedding on Once and Again. I would have included Spencer and Ashley. But theirs, I think promises more surprises. I'm here for those I watched then lost. _

_For the love of Mischa Barton, Evan Rachel Wood and Olivia Wilde. _

_For the love of those who love. _

_This one's for you._

_

* * *

_

**THREE WEEKS BEFORE VALENTINES**

"KELLY! THE DELIVERY GUY IS HERE!" A man shouted, apparently he's one of Alex's employees.

After Newport and Marissa Cooper, Alex had returned to LA and finished high school. Currently working part time at a club her parents opened up for her, she managed to keep herself busy: Busy enough not to think about Newport and Marissa. She still thought about college. But as of present time, she wanted to clear her head and for before she took on college. She wanted to let go of her demons, her fears, her doubts: Which was named Marissa Cooper.

"Bill! Can you please do that for me? I need to help Jake with the show tonight." Alex replied taking a folder with her.

It was supposed to be another day at the club but as Valentines Day was about to approach, the club has been busy. Alex found themselves hand-full with the shows that were lined-up. Alex didn't really bother about what was coming up. She considered it as another-day-in-the-job kind of day. Nothing more special. The last time she did celebrate the dreaded day, was a day she wanted to forget. A quiet night on the beach, and the tide turning.

Moving on is such a pain in the ass.

"KELLY! YOUR GIRLFRIEND IS HERE!" Jake yelled out from the entrance door.

Alex doesn't have a love life as of the moment, but she had a feeling who could have dropped by. The girl stuck by her after their break-up and had been her good friend. Alex turned around with a smile on her face. She saw Jake get a swat on the side of his head for the person Alex was thinking of.

"I'm not her girlfriend. I'm her EX-GIRLFRIEND!"

"JODIE!" Alex beamed and ran towards her friend to give her a hug.

"Easy with the hug. They might think we were intimate."

"And you wouldn't want that?" Alex grinned pushing Jodie away gently.

"OF COURSE NOT! How else would I end up with a hot girl in bed on Valentines day?" Jodie smirked wrapping her arms around Alex's waist.

"I SHOULD HAVE BROUGHT A CAMERA!" A voice yelled out startling Alex.

Alex knew the voice but couldn't remember where she heard it. She turned around to find a curly boy running to give her a bear hug.

"SETH!" She yelled out excitedly.

Seth just greeted her with open arms and gave her a kiss on the forehead.

"How have you been Alex?" He grinned looking down at his friend.

"I've been good. How did you know I was here?" Alex shook her head pulling out of her friend's arms.

"Oh you know. Jodie left her number. We had good times behind your back… Secretly…" Seth rubbed his hand and licked his lips making both girls make fake-disgusted faces.

"Oh come on… Am I not hot?" Seth asked, pleading for a positive answer.

Both girls shook their heads making them frown.

"So what brings you all the way to LA Cohen?" Alex asked smiling at the boy.

"We wanted to visit you. See how you're doing you know."

"We?" Alex asked feeling her heart speed up.

"Yeah. We." Seth turned around to face the door behind him.

Alex did that same constantly taking in deeper breathes.

Summer slowly entered smiling at Alex. She was holding someone's hand. Alex could only sigh and look away. It was the tall brunette she wanted to forget.

Marissa Cooper.

Marissa shyly took her gaze to meet Alex's She felt her heart ache to see Alex's eyes turn from warm and happy to icy cold emotionless. She couldn't blame the blonde.

"Hi…" She squeaked out of her throat.

Alex just replied with a wave then turned around to do her job. She thought Jodie could entertain her visitors. She wasn't really up for it.

----

Katie ran after Jessie when they arrived at the apartment Eli has rented for the rest of the month. Eli had taken a side job in LA which could turn out to be a permanent job if he gets to impress the club owner. He took Jessie and Katie with him just because Jessie begged him to. Jessie and Katie were on a break from school. And they decided to spend the month with Eli. The two were going to be a handful, but Eli did like the thought of his sister spending the month with him: Especially if that sister had a hot best friend.

"Stop running around and help me with our bags! We need to settle in before dark!" Eli yelled out.

"Coming!" Jessie giggled taking Katie by the hand, grinning endlessly at her.

Walking towards the door, Eli watched them go all somewhat flirt with each other. Flirt? Yeah that's the right term. He would have been oblivious to everything but Jessie and Katie weren't really subtle at times. They can't keep their hands off each other. And ever since the wedding, it seemed as though they were in love. Yeah, Eli thought about it: In love. Could his sister be in love with her best friend? Eli couldn't really tell. He had to hear it from his sister himself. He wouldn't judge her: Whatever it was going between her and Katie.

Jessie and Katie entered the apartment and put their bags on the room beside Eli's. Eli made his way to the kitchen to start of dinner.

Closing the door behind her, Katie was greeted by Jessie's lips on hers. She felt the blonde's arms around her neck pulling her into a deeper more passionate kiss. Katie could only close her eyes and allow Jessie to have her way with her. Jessie pulled back from the kiss but didn't let go of Katie. She rested her head on Katie's chest and smiled.

"I love you…"

"I love you too…" Katie replied looking down to meet Jessie's sparkling blue eyes.

"Thanks for coming here with me."

"Wouldn't want to miss it for the world." Katie smiled bringing their lips together again.

"JESSIE! KATIE! HELP ME OUT HERE OR WE'LL BE LATE!"

"We should go…" Katie reluctantly pulled away.

"Yeah I guess… We get to share the same room though… So…"

"More make-out time?" Katie grinned seductively at Jessie earning her a gentle nudge on the shoulder.

"Yup… Totally… Now let's go!" Jessie smiled taking Katie's hand.

They were off to help Eli, off to have dinner, then off to see Eli at work. But it wasn't really the things that Jessie and Katie were looking forward to. They were actually looking forward to spend time together. As simple as that. Just spending time with each other.


	2. Those In Love and Heartbroken

**Part II: Those In Love and Heartbroken**

**TWO WEEKS BEFORE VALENTINES**

Marissa went straight to Alex's office and peeked. She saw the blonde working: tapping a few digits on her calculator while writing a report on the other hand. It had been a week since they came to LA to see Alex. But the blonde didn't really utter a word to Marissa. They have been around hanging with Jodie on the club, a little hi here and there, but there were no talks. They barely even looked at each other, let's say more than ten seconds. Alex was visibly avoiding Marissa. _Who could blame her? _Marissa thought to herself.

She leaned against the door, careful not to be seen. She discretely watched her ex-girlfriend do her job. She always loved watching the blonde work. She was so… Into it. As Marissa put it in words. It was like how much she felt Alex's warmth back in Newport. No boundaries, no lies. Just Alex. Pure Alex. And Marissa knew she threw it all away. Then again who could blame her? You were caught in the in betweens and probably the two things that kept you going in the first place: The present and the past. All the changes were rushing towards Marissa like a whole hockey team scrambling to whack the opponents goalie. Marissa was caught blind-sided not knowing where to start or where to stop. And Alex's job got in the way. Again, how can you blame Alex? She was working for both of them at the time. Not just herself.

Marissa sighed taking a last glimpse of Alex: The blonde was tapping her head with the pen she was holding. She turned around to find herself face to face with Jodie.

"You should talk to her." The smaller girl suggested, her head turning to face Alex.

"No. She's busy. Maybe some other time."

"Ok…" Jodie gave her a weak smile.

"Ok." Marissa walked away, obviously disappointed with herself.

Jodie entered Alex's office, but the blonde didn't really notice it. She was still engrossed with her paper work.

"Alex. You should take a break."

"I'll be done in a moment."

"Excuse me. I'm looking for Alex Kelly?" A voice inquired making the two girls turn.

"HEY! She's Alex. Alex, this is the guitarist for your MWF shows. Do you remember?" Jodie smiled as she pointed out the piece of information to the blonde.

"Yeah. I watched a few numbers. Alex Kelly. Nice to meet you. Finally." Alex let out a laugh shaking the boy's hand.

"I'm Eli Sammler. Nice to meet you too." Eli smiled back just then Jessie and Katie peeked at the door.

"Oh and those are my cohorts. They're just here to help me out. On vacation till the end of the month." Eli smiled turning to motion Jessie and Katie to come in.

Alex looked like a deer caught in headlights as she saw Katie enter her office. Obviously surprised on how the young girl would look exactly like her ex. Marissa. What are the odds of that?

Jodie didn't look shocked though. She had the privilege to meet Katie the other night on the club. She, of course, have mistaken her for Marissa, but Jessie was there to explain who her companion was.

"That's Jessie, Eli's sister." Jodie introduced pointing to Jessie who gave Alex a wave.

Alex could only nod.

"And that's Katie. Jessie's best friend. Looks like someone we know huh?" Jodie smirked.

Alex could only shake her head then smile. She shook Katie and Jessie's hand trying to regain her composure. 

"Alex Kelly." Alex finally found her voice.

She smiled at the two girls who couldn't let go of each others hand. It looked sweet to Alex.

"Well, I hope to see more of those numbers from you Eli. But not today. Some offices nearby asked for a karaoke night, so we have one tonight. You could stay if you like. It's on the house." Alex took her seat now sporting a goofy grin on her face.

"Jess… Sing later." Katie beamed but Jessie gave her an elbow on the stomach.

"Don't be shy." Eli grinned making Jessie tug his arm.

"If you do… I'll give you two a free dinner on any restaurant you like." Alex suggested, making Katie and Jessie's eyes bug out.

Alex didn't really want to offer anything to them aside from the club perks. But the look Katie gave Jessie told her to do otherwise. It was the look the she had seen once in her very short lived romance with Marissa. But she wouldn't want to put labels in it. It was over. And Alex was going to move on, somehow. She just wanted Katie and Jessie to have a good time. If her hunch was true, only God knows how long these two will stay together.

"Just the two of them?" Eli queried, obviously shocked.

"You'll be working. Don't worry. They'll be safe." Alex smiled.

"Well… Ok. Come on girls. Let's go outside." Eli abruptly erased the confusion in his face as he plastered a huge smile on his face.

"Thanks Alex!" Jessie and Katie said in unison, their fingers still entwined.

Alex gave them a wave and turned to Jodie as the door closed.

"You're so predictable you know that?" Jodie smirked giving her a slight push on the shoulder.

Alex just grinned in reply and started to clear her table. Time to have some fun.

----

Marissa sat beside Summer on the booth quietly. She hasn't said a word since she sat, which worried the other girl. She tried to convince herself for the past seven days that she could deal with Alex's resentments on her: That she could have a talk with the blonde, to clear out whatever that was still between them. She wanted to tell Alex what she felt, what she still feels. Her thoughts were halted with Alex walking out of the office and walking straight to the stage. The blonde was all smiles, making Marissa smile. _At least she's happy: Even if it's without me._ Marissa thought. Sitting straight up to watch the show.

"Karaoke night. Now you know I love you too much." Alex pointed to her audience who laughed and cheered at her comment.

They were the people from the offices around the club. They have literally petitioned signatures to get Alex to host the karaoke night. Once Alex knew there were enough people who would actually attend. She set the date, and tonight was the night.

"Now before you hooligans take the stage, I would like you to give a round of applause to two new friends of mine." Alex smiled motioning Katie and Jessie to take the stage.

"But I don't sing." Katie whispered to Jessie on their way to the stage.

"You can." Jessie smiled at her reassuringly, holding her hand tighter.

Summer stared hard at the brunette walking up the stage.

"OH… MY… GOD!" Summer violently shook Marissa while taller girl was drinking water.

"What?"

"COOP! LOOK! STAGE!" Summer pointed nervously at the stage wherein Marissa turned to.

Marissa's jaw dropped as Katie shyly gave a wave to the crowd.

"What are the odds Sum? That someone looks like me?"

"Maybe it's a sign?"

"What?"

"Just a thought." Summer replied embarrassed by her own comments.

"Now these girls are on vacation, and they're new here in LA. Let's show them how to have a good time ok. But right now, how about you sing a song for us?" Alex smiled giving Jessie and Katie a microphone.

Jodie walked up the stage to help the two young girls pick a song.

Katie and Jessie sang while holding each other's hand. Eli watched them, but only a smile crept out of his lips.

_Just an ordinary day,  
Started out the same old way.  
Then I looked into your eyes and knew  
Today would be,  
A first for me  
The day I fall in love_

On the day I fall in love,  
The sky will be a perfect blue.  
And I'll give my heart forever more  
To someone who,  
Is just like you.  
The day I fall in love

People all say,  
Love is wondeful.  
That the bells will ring,  
Birds will sing  
And skies will open.  
I wonder where's that great big symphony.  
Roll over Beethoven,  
Won't you play with me?

Marissa stood up as she listened to the two girls on stage sing. Her "twin" slightly off tune. She turned to Alex who was smiling widely as she watched them. Marissa wished she was a reason for Alex's smile. It's ironic since the two girls were singing about the first time they fell in love. Marissa knew when she did. She was just too caught up with everything else that she didn't realize early enough not to let it go.

_And I'll never to be true  
To anyone  
Unless its you  
Unless its you  
The day I fall in love._

People all say love is wonderful  
That bells will ring,  
Birds will sing,  
And skies will open.  
I wonder where's that great big symphony  
I'll be your Beethoven  
Roll over, Beethoven  
Come and play with me

Alex bowed her head as thoughts of the past flooded her mind. She thought of how cruel life is to find two people like Jessie and Katie looking at each other with so much love in their eyes. But here she was, standing with her heart breaking in pieces, with a fake smile on her face, while Marissa stood a few meters away from her. She could hold her. Yes. But it would mean giving in to the same feelings the made her leave Newport in the first place. _I fell in love for this girl once. I fell hard for her. But she broke my heart._ Alex sighed looking up to the stage again. The two girls almost in their finale.

_Just an ordinary day,  
Started out the same old way.  
Then I looked into your eyes and knew  
Today would be  
A first for me  
A first for me  
The day I fall in love._

Just an ordinary day,  
Started out the same old way.  
Then I looked into your eyes and knew  
Today would be  
A first for me  
A first for me  
The day I fall in love.

The club was filled with applause and cheers. Two pairs of hearts utterly in love, but only a pair, happy in love.

----

"That was cool." Katie mumbled as she slipped inside the backseat with Jessie.

Eli sat on the other side of the taxi cab, seemingly happy for the night out.

"We should do it some other time." Eli proposed smiling at the two young girls beside him.

"Sure." Jessie replied looking at Katie.

"Sure…" Katie shrugged her shoulder.

"But can we skip with the part that I sing? That was really embarrassing." Katie quickly added scratching her head shyly.

"Aw… Singer… Didn't know you had the word SHY in your vocabulary." Eli grinned earning a swat from Jessie.

Eli turned to talk to the driver.

Sensing his attention was on the road, Jessie took Katie's hand again and smiled at her sweetly. The two girls stared at their entwined fingers, then Jessie felt the urge to do something. She looked at Eli, who was busy checking were they were. She took Katie's hand and placed between them, hiding it from Eli's sight. Jessie wrote the letters on Katie's palm which spelled out I-L-O-V-E-Y-O-U. Katie smiled at her and entwined their fingers again. She let Jessie rest her head on her shoulder, seemingly both content while on the ride back to the apartment.

----

Alex sat on the stage after closing time. The rest of employees have gone home. Jodie was waiting for her outside. But she wanted to stay for a while. Telling the Latina to go home. Her jeep was there too, so there was really no problem.

"Hey…" Marissa greeted taking a seat beside her.

If they were going to talk, Marissa had to initiate it. Although Alex left without saying goodbye, Marissa knew it was her fault. She can't expect Alex to have the urge to tell her goodbye since she didn't even fight for her. She didn't even tell her she loves her. She didn't even let the blonde know that she was.

Alex turned and just smiled at her. Utterly content that she wasn't going to say a word to Marissa.

There was silence. A silence that Marissa could barely take. She thought of subjects they could talk about. Some things Alex could actually talk about. But she couldn't find the topics or the words.

"Why did you leave without saying goodbye?" She suddenly blurted out.

It surprised Alex, much more herself when those words came out of her mouth.

"You know the answer to that." Alex replied containing herself.

She didn't want old feelings of anger and regret come over her. It was not the place. Nor the person to share it with.

"I missed you." Marissa blurted out again, but she was less surprised with herself this time.

She really missed Alex. Through the back of her mind, she knows she did. And she still does. She wanted Alex to hold her. Keep her safe, like she used to. Alex seemed to respond to her confession coldly.

"What do you want from me?" Alex lashed out angrily.

She stood up facing the brunette with anger in her eyes.

"You tell me you miss me after you left me?"

"I didn't leave you. You left me!"

"So going back to Ryan meant you didn't leave me?"

"Alex… You left me that's why I went back to him!" Marissa stood up, facing Alex with the same intense look in her eyes.

"What do you want me to do? Hang around before you break my heart again?" Alex snapped her head to the side, keeping herself from slapping Marissa.

Marissa was quiet. _Break my heart again? Oh please no. _She thought. Her eyes softened but Alex's didn't even notch down.

"It was like I was on a lost cause to lose my heart Marissa Cooper. And I'm not falling for that again. Now if you please, be kind enough to get out so I can close the club."

"Alex…"

"Now…" Alex closed her eyes, counting on the back of her head to keep her temper from rising even more.

"Please Alex…" Marissa tried to hold her hand but Alex swatted it away.

"Don't touch me. Leave." Alex said sternly turning away from Marissa to avoid eye contact.

Marissa looked at Alex for the last time that night, but she vowed to make better conversations with the blonde soon. No one can blame them from hurting. She can't blame Alex from being angry. But she will make amends. She will.


	3. Chances

**Part III: Chances**

**7 DAYS BEFORE VALENTINES**

Marissa stared out the window, wondering about her last encounter with Alex. Summer sat on the couch, her back turned as she watched Marissa deep in thought. She decided to help out her friend.

"What's up Coop? You seem… Too preoccupied. What are you thinking about?"

"Alex." Marissa replied not turning to look at her friend.

"What about her?"

"Why she didn't say goodbye…"

"She did say goodbye Coop. Remember? At the bonfire." Summer stood up and took a stance beside her friend who was still admiring the LA scene.

"Not that goodbye. The sending off goodbye. She just left, remember?" Marissa replied softly.

It was as if she was about to cry.

"Honey... You already said goodbye. That's the goodbye."

"No. You don't understand. The goodbye we said to each other that night…"

"Meaning?"

"I feel as though… She still has a hold on me but she's refusing it. She didn't say goodbye to what she feels…"

"Coop…"

"If you say goodbye. You don't hold on to it. You let go."

"Coop…" Summer mumbled knowing her friend was starting to ramble.

"I didn't see her go Summer. I didn't know whether or not we could be friends someday. We didn't even talk about it. It was like… We left our relationship out hanging."

"Coop… You're not making any sense."

"But I am! The way she looks at me. Years Sum… And yet… She looks at me with hurt in her eyes."

"You hurt her remember? Coop… You're just confused." Summer put her hand over her friend's shoulder letting her ease a bit.

"You had your goodbyes Coop. No matter where you put it. No matter what goodbye you're looking for. You had your goodbyes. That's why Alex is not talking to you. You ended it there Coop. Back in Newport. I'm sorry."

"I just… I just…" Marissa struggled to say the words.

"Coop… You told me you just wanted to see her. That it wouldn't matter if she doesn't care if you're there. You just want to know how she is. Now you're in denial of everything. You're denying that you had your goodbyes Coop. That it was over. You're denying that she's still hurt. That she has every right not to talk to you."

"I…" Marissa buried her head in her hands.

"Coop… I don't think we should stay longer if you're going to be like this. It's not helping…" Summer suggested pulling out a hanky from her pocket.

She tried to dry her friend's tears.

"But I care Sum… It matters to me… Is this… Is this…" Marissa struggled again, her tears now freely flowing.

"What Coop?" Summer softly asked as she wiped away Marissa's tears.

"Is this what she felt? Did she think I didn't care about her? That what she did doesn't matter to me?"

Summer could only look at her. She couldn't nod in agreement. She could not shake her head. It wasn't her place to answer. Only Alex knew what she felt.

----

Alex strolled along the shores of one of LA's sandy beaches. The air was cool and the waves crashing were music to her ears. She took a seat on the sand, watching the sunrise in its entire marvel. It used to be a good feeling: Spending time in the beach. But after Marissa, Alex found beaches rather heartbreaking. She tried to avoid going to a few when she got to LA. But Alex was really a beach person. Although her heart ached, she went to the only place she felt at peace with.

Suddenly she saw two people walking towards her. Looking at the figures, Alex smiled once the faces were clear to her vision: Jessie and Katie. They were barefoot walking along the beach. Alex waved her hand to catch their attention.

"Hey! Didn't know you two like the beach." Alex gave the two younger girls a hug each.

"I like the beach." Jessie replied with a smile on her face.

"She likes tagging me along, even if I lack sleep." Katie forced out a smile, eventually earning her an elbow on the stomach.

Alex smiled at their exchange.

The three girls sat on the sand. Jessie opted to sit in between. There was silence, but Alex still had a smile on her face.

"Do you keep it secret from your parents?" Alex suddenly asked, surprising Katie and Jessie.

Katie shrugged her shoulders when Jessie turned to her with a worried look. Alex just smiled.

"I know. You're together."

The younger girls turned to face her, dropping their jaws in astonishment. _How could she deduce such a thing?_ Jessie asked herself.

"I've been there…" Alex let out softly, sighing afterwards.

She stared out the ocean and thought of her past relationships.

"Been there?" Katie inquired receiving a slap from Jessie.

"It was a legitimate question…" Katie mumbled earning a slap from her girlfriend again.

"It's ok. I was in love like you are… Not so long ago." Alex replied in a vague description.

"What happened?" Jessie asked obviously holding on to Katie's hand.

"She wasn't really in love with me. She just… Used me…" Alex replied in a very sad tone.

"I'm sorry." Katie said with utmost sincerity.

Alex smiled. _How ironic can it be? A girl who looks like the girl who broke my heart would apologize._ She thought to herself.

"Cherish each other." Alex said turning to face the two young girls.

"You're lucky to find each other in this cruel world." Alex let out a laugh to ease the seriousness of the topic.

She realizes the girls were too young. And scaring them about the pains of loving is not the first option.

"Don't be afraid to tell the whole world. The world won't care if you lose the one you love. I don't think it has the right to care who you would love. So don't be afraid." Alex finally said standing up.

----

"How is she?" Seth asked as he watched Marissa sitting on the couch quietly.

"Not good Cohen. I think I need to talk to Alex…"

"For what? She's still hurt. I think we should go home."

KNOCK! KNOCK!

They all turn to the door. Seth took the liberty of opening the door for their surprised visitor.

Jodie.

"Hey guys. How are you holding up Marissa?" She asked as she turned to Marissa.

The girl was obviously crying.

"I'm trying to be fine." Marissa replied, wiping her tears with a piece of tissue.

Seth, Summer and Jodie proceeded to a room that was a little isolated from Marissa's hearing range.

"She's not doing well Jodie." Seth whispered.

"Thanks Mr. Obvious…" Summer rolled her eyes.

"I can make Alex go out with her." Jodie said earning a confused look from Seth and Summer.

"How? Alex doesn't even want to talk to her. Much more go out with her."

"One word. Look-Alike." Jodie grinned, thinking of Katie right away.

"That's two words…" Seth explained earning a slap on the back of his head.

"OW!"

"The girl from the club?" Summer asked.

"Precisely."

"How would you get Alex to talk to Marissa?"

"Leave it to me." Jodie rubbed her hands as the wheels on her head started to work.

----

"So basically…That's how Katie is… And that's what she wears most of the time..." Jessie explained giggling at the thought of having to face Katie's "twin."

Marissa nodded her face still sad.

Jessie stood up and took Katie's hand. She thought Marissa needed some alone time to process what she was about to do. Eli was out at the club, but Jodie gave him the heads-up.

Closing the door behind her, Jessie turned and buried her head on Katie's chest.

"Would we ever come to that?" Jessie asked looking up to meet Katie's loving eyes.

"We'll never know… But…"

"But what?"

"I do know I love you. And I want to tell our parents about it…" Katie said softly as she ran her fingers through Jessie's blonde hair.

"You know… If you're with me… I'm not afraid of anything… I want to tell my parents when we get back. I want to tell them you're the love of my life as I hold your hand." Jessie whispered leaning up to kiss Katie's lips.

Katie smiled under the kiss. She wrapped her arms around Jessie's waist to pull her closer. Their eyes closed as their kiss deepened. Pulling away they rested their foreheads against each others.

"Have anything planned for Valentines day?" Jessie asked wrapping her arms around Katie's neck.

"I do. In fact… I was going to ask a special girl to spend it with me…" Katie grinned holding her tighter.

"Interesting… Care to share?"

"Let's see… Dinner for two... A walk in the beach… It would be a night to remember…" Katie started to do a slow dance with Jessie in her arms.

"A night to remember… Interesting… Does it involve Eli?" Jessie queried bringing her lips closer to Katie's.

"Definitely not involved." Katie grinned before leaning down to press her lips against Jessie's.

----

Marissa entered the club nervously. Jodie saw her and was completely shocked at the resemblance. This they can really pull off.

Jodie told her to go straight to the office. The main advice. Just play along and she'll get the chance to talk to the blonde. Maybe to gather points on how to win her trust or friendship. Or as Jodie put in words. Whatever it is Marissa needed to just feel better.

Marissa entered Alex's office slowly, careful not to startle the blonde who was at work. She shyly put her hands in her pockets. A gesture, Katie normally does.

"Hey Katie. Jodie told me you want to help me out. Take a seat." Alex gestured as she compiled a few more papers in her desk.

"Alex…" Marissa said softly, fighting the urge to hold the girl.

"Something wrong with you and Jessie?" Alex walked and stood beside Marissa.

The blonde put her hand on Marissa shoulder, making the brunette turn.

"No… Nothing is wrong." Marissa slowly stood up to face Alex.

"Did you have a fight or something?" Alex asked looking at the girl's eyes worriedly.

"No…" Marissa replied, tears brimming in her eyes.

Alex thought for a second. It wasn't like Katie to be all gloomy. The last time she saw the girl, she was happy holding Jessie's hand along shore. _She must be really hurting._ Alex thought rubbing the girl's back reassuringly.

Marissa turned to Alex longingly. How could she hurt someone as sweet at Alex? How could she not know what she had before she lost it?

"Look… How about we go to the beach to get some fresh air? It's still early before show time. Cheer up ok? She loves you very much…" Alex smiled at the girl who seemed to cry more.

_Alex… You're such a bonehead…_ She thought to herself.

She didn't really know how to make the girl in front of her to stop crying. Then she just shook her head, turning towards the door, taking "Katie's" hand.

"Come on kiddo… Let's get some fresh air." Alex smiled at her dragging her out of the office, and out of the club.

----

"So… When did you know you like me?" Jessie asked as she lay on Katie's lap.

"The first time I laid eyes on you." Katie replied leaning down to kiss Jessie's lips.

"I love you…"

"I love you too…" Katie replied kissing Jessie again, this time positioning herself beside Jessie.

Their kisses started sweet but as their hands roamed each other's bodies, it began to be more ardent. Pulling away breathlessly, Katie stared deep into Jessie's eyes they were both all smiles.

"I want to share everything with you…" Jessie said softly her lips inches away from Katie's.

"I want that too…" Katie replied kissing the blonde again.

Katie's fingers found the soft skin of Jessie's stomach under her shirt. Katie pulled away slowly, surprising Jessie.

"Something wrong?"

"As much as my heart wants my lips to ravish you, I think now is not the time."

"Why?" Jessie asked sitting up in bed her head turned to gaze at Katie.

"I had it all planned…" Katie replied shyly, her face reddening.

"Really?"

"Yeah really…"

"I'm looking forward to our date then…" Jessie said seductively, sending shivers to Katie's spine.

Jessie brought her lips to Katie's and kissed her passionately. She pulled back, sporting a grin on her face before she rolled out of bed and went out of their room.

"It's going to be one hell of a date!" Katie grinned at herself, standing up to follow Jessie.

----

"Feeling better?" Alex asked as she rubbed the back of the girl sitting beside her.

Marissa just nodded.

"You know… The girl I was telling you about? The girl, who used me… She looks just like you." Alex smiled trying to avoid Jessie as a subject.

She thought it would hurt "Katie." But then again, she didn't know she was actually talking to Marissa.

"What happened?" Marissa asked, knowing pretty well the blonde was talking about her.

"Let's just say, I fell in love at the wrong place… And with the wrong person..." Alex smiled then turned her gaze to the ocean.

"You loved her?" Marissa asked feeling a million needles piercing her heart.

"I still love her. I think…"

"Does she know?" Marissa was growing breathless, trying to contain herself from kissing the blonde.

"No. And she'll never know." Alex replied sighing deeply.

Instead of a smile, Marissa found herself in tears again.

"Hey… You two will be alright… Trust me…" Alex tried to soothe her companion with a kiss on the forehead.

"What if she said she loves you?"

"She wouldn't."

"What if she did?"

"I won't believe it." Alex replied sighing again.

"Why not?" Marissa wanted to cry again but she tried hard not to.

Alex shot "Katie" a confused look. Why would this girl care if Marissa loved her or not? Alex shrugged that thought. Maybe the poor girl was so messed up inside, she's trying to avoid talking about herself.

"It's complicated." Alex replied taking the other girl's hand.

"Give her a chance." Marissa blurted out, in obvious desperation.

Alex just looked at her sadly.

"If you want me to give Jessie a chance… Give her a chance… You love her like I love Jessie right?" Marissa rambled, trying to contain herself from declaring her love for the blonde.

"Ok… If that would make you feel better..." Alex wasn't really up to it.

"Promise me you'll give her a chance."

"I promise…"

Marissa then pulled Alex into a tight hug. She didn't let go of the blonde.

Alex breathed in deeply, unsure why she had to promise the girl. She laughed at herself knowing "Katie" didn't have to ask her to promise. She knew deep inside her, she wanted to talk to Marissa. Maybe becoming friends is a good option. Suddenly, there it was: That familiar scent. But she smelled it on "Katie's" hair. _You miss her too much Kelly._ Alex said to herself.


	4. Finding that Old Feeling Again

**Part IV: Finding that Old Feeling Again**

**6 DAYS BEFORE VALENTINES**

Alex stared at herself in her bathroom mirror for who knows how long. She was thinking of talking to Marissa. Her main problem was, she didn't know how to. For one, she was mean to the girl for the past weeks. Second, she was really getting nervous about the thought, unsure if it's the right thing to do. To Alex, Marissa had moved on. She didn't want to make things more complicated than they already are.

Alex closed her eyes and sighed. She felt a sudden rush of cold touch her skin as the water flowed freely from the faucet. She took a deep breath, and then bent down to wash her face. She looked onto her reflection on the mirror as she wiped the droplets of water on her face. Her blue eyes seemingly lacking the spark, the shine: The happiness reflected by her heart.

"I need to see her... Talk to her…"

Alex rested her hands on the sink, breathing heavily. Her attention was drawn to the dangling object in her towel rack: Her heart. She wondered to herself if she wanted a second chance with Marissa. She wondered if she wants to get hurt again. She raised one of her hands and rubbed the back of her neck. She stared at herself, sighing once more. Just then, she felt her heart skip a beat: Once… Twice… Now there it was Thrice. _What's happening to me?_ Alex asked herself, looking at her reflection.

"Do you know how much she hurt you? She used you Alex. She used YOU!"

Alex searched for something in her eyes. But she couldn't find it: That familiar look of anger, and resentment in her eyes. She felt her heart skip a beat again.

"This is wrong… This is crazy…"

Alex laughed at herself. _You're such a doormat Alex Kelly._

"The things you make me do Marissa Cooper… The things you make me do…"

Alex smiled, closing her faucet and heading out to her bedroom.

----

Eli took out three bowls from the dishwasher and put it on the dining table. Jessie and Katie were having fun walks in the morning, and were enjoying watching him play in the club at night. Taking a milk carton from the fridge, Eli prepared breakfast for them.

"Jessie! Katie! Wake up!" He yelled out but received no answer.

He slowly took steps towards the girls' bedroom and slowly opened the door. He found the girls' sleeping in each others arms. He thought for a second. _Should I wake them up? Should I take a picture? Jessie will kill me._ He grinned just watching the two young girls sleep peacefully. _What did Jessie see in Katie?_ He asked himself but he shook his head right away. _Damn Eli, the girl is hot. No wonder your little sister fancies her._ He tilted his head admiring the movements his little sister is making while asleep.

Katie's arms were draped leisurely around Jessie's waist. The blonde had he arms around the brunette's neck. Katie's lips touched Jessie's forehead, while Jessie's lips touched the crook of Katie's neck To Eli's eyes, Jessie was pulling Katie closer. If Katie moves backward, Jessie pulls her.

Eli smiled, turning around to close the door. He decided not to wake up the two girls while protectively holding each other. From the other side, he knocked loudly and began to yell.

"JESSIE! KATIE! BREAKFAST!"

It was so loud Jessie immediately sat up, looking around the room in fear. Katie was still sleeping soundly in bed, much to Jessie's annoyance. She shook the other girl's body to wake her up. Katie stirred and looked at her confused.

"What?" Katie mumbled pulling a pillow to cover her face.

"Breakfast…" Jessie replied falling into bed again.

"Not hungry…" Katie grumbled underneath the pillow, but Jessie took it away from her face.

"We have to. Now get up." Jessie leaned in to give her a kiss on the lips.

"Morning breath…" Katie replied with her brain begging her to fall back to sleep.

"Don't care." Jessie said back, kissing her deeply.

Katie didn't have to think twice. She kissed Jessie back, sucking her bottom lip gently. Soon their tongues met, exploring each other mouths slowly, Jessie's hands traveled up Katie's shirt, revealing only the skin underneath.

"Careful Ms. Sammler. Or you'll spoil the surprises." Katie pulled back giving her a grin.

"Fine! Get up, before I change my mind about Valentines!" Jessie shot back, rolling off to bed.

"Oh come on… Just because I have better self control doesn't mean you have to put your frustration on me." Katie sat up scratching her head.

Jessie turned to her and arched one of her brows.

"Breakfast it is!" Katie raised her hand, trying to divert their conversation.

"Nice try. No kisses for you till Valentines…" Jessie marched towards the door and got out of the room.

"JESS! I WAS JUST KIDDING!" Katie hurriedly followed in fear of the loss of her kissing privileges.

----

"Coop… You want to go to the club tonight?" Summer asked sitting beside her friend.

Marissa didn't answer. The taller brunette just stared out the window, wondering the things that could have been, might have been if she only realized Alex had fallen for her. She thought of how bad she was to the girl. Dumping her like a hot potato when she was through. Letting her go and moving on like Alex didn't touch her life. Feeling regret for all the things she had done to hurt the blonde. _I deserve this. I deserve this hurt I'm feeling._

"Coop… You have to snap out of it…" Summer rubbed her friend's back, trying really hard to soothe her.

But she was not successful.

_She loved me. I hurt her. And she still loves me. I don't deserve her love. _Marissa said to herself. Tears starting to fall again.

"Coop… Stop this… I'm taking you home." Summer stood up, angrily walking to get her phone.

She didn't want Marissa this way. She couldn't wait for Alex to make her move. Marissa wasn't improving. Her friend was sinking deeper into depression.

"No." Marissa replied, taking Summer's hand.

Summer turned to her, and found her green eyes in tears.

"I'm going to wait Summer. I have to wait. My heart can take this. I deserve this."

"You're torturing yourself!" Summer said trying to contain herself from crying.

"I can take this Summer. I'll wait even until forever for Alex."

I don't think your heart can take forever, Coop." Summer replied.

They both sighed, knowing the only move left in this real life drama is a move only Alex can make.

----

"What's up with you? You've been looking all over the club like a hawk… Looking for someone in particular?" Jodie asked watching Alex scan the room.

"Nothing. Just… Looking." Alex turned to her smiling.

"Right…"

Alex scanned the room again. _Where is she?_ She asked herself. She searched for the tall, green eyed brunette that her heart calls out to. Just then she saw her approaching. But wait, she was holding someone's hand. She smiled, although disappointed.

Jessie and Katie, smiles etched on their faces.

"Hi!" Jessie and Katie greeted, their hands still entwined.

"Looks like you two fix problems real fast." Alex smiled hoping the two young girls did solve their differences.

"What?" Katie asked confused but received an elbow from Jessie.

"Nothing talking can't fix." Jessie smiled turning to Katie with an ACT-NORMAL look.

"Right." Katie replied rubbing her tummy.

Jessie dragged her towards the booth were Eli was resting, Alex just smiled at them.

"Nothing talking can't fix…" Jodie repeated the phrase, obviously trying to get into Alex's nerves.

"Right." Alex replied sarcastically.

But in her brain, the phrase stuck. Maybe she should talk to Marissa. Start talking about what's new and not what was the past. But then, "Katie's" questions lingered. What if Marissa declares she loves Alex? Is Alex prepared for that? Would she believe such, coming from Marissa?

"Jodie, can you cover for me tomorrow?"

"Why? Got a date that early?"

"No. I'm just going to meet a friend?"

"Ok…"

So there it was decided, Alex was going to talk to Marissa the next day. Alex didn't care about what might transpire with their talk. She just had to talk to Marissa again. And then there it was. Her heart skipped at beat again. She smiled. _How may times do I have to fall in love with Marissa Cooper?_

She shook her head, dragging Jodie to the dance floor to enjoy the rest of the night. Tomorrow was certainly going to be a big day.


	5. Talk the Talk

**Part V: Talk the Talk**

5 DAYS BEFORE VALENTINES

Jessie and Katie were left by their lonesome at the apartment the next morning. Eli has gone straight to the grocery stores for some supplies. The two girls were still sleeping soundly when he got out. There were no romantic kisses or make-out sessions, much to Katie's disappointment. Jessie was still firm on her decision: No kissing till Valentines.

"This is retarded." Katie leaned in to try and kiss her girlfriend but her lips met Jessie's fingers.

"You're retarded. Now behave." Jessie said sternly, pushing away the brunette slightly.

They have been watching shows on TV since they got finished their breakfast. And since then, Katie has been trying to have her way with Jessie but to no avail.

"HMPH!" Katie grumbled, turning her attention towards the TV as she crossed her arms in frustration.

Jessie giggled beside her, watching her pout and mumble incoherent words under her mouth. The brunette was too caught up with the no kissing rule that she forgot about touching.

Jessie caressed Katie's neck with her fingers ever so lightly. It gave the brunette goosebumps. But at this point, Katie was going to play hard to get. Jessie laughed and started to blow air gently to Katie's skin. It made Katie shiver to the ends of her spine. She closed her eyes, her breathing suddenly becoming erratic. Jessie smiled turning her gaze to the TV again. She bit her lip, her mind racing to a thousand things she would want to happen or Valentines. She felt Katie's hand over hers, squeezing it gently. She turned and saw Katie's green eyes looking at her lovingly. They rested their foreheads on the other. Their noses brushed gently against each others.

They know for a fact, that even without kissing, being in love is really a good feeling.

----

Marissa woke up the next day still with a heavy heart. She turned to find Summer still fast asleep beside her. She sighed, wishing she felt better. She rolled out of bed, careful not to wake the other girl. She walked towards the living room and found Seth sleeping soundly on the couch. She smiled, happy to know Summer had found a nice person to love. The smile was quickly replaced with hurt and tears. Alex. She felt her heart call out. The person she thought was nothing to her. The person she thought was dispensable. Is the only person, Marissa can't find herself to live without.

She ran her fingers through her hair as she walked towards the kitchen. She proceeded to the sink, washing her face to hide her tears. Just then something caught her attention: A shiny, silver object with a wooden handle.

A kitchen knife.

She stared at it for a while, not really knowing why. She thought of how pretty it was, how shiny it was. By this point, Marissa thought it was calling out to her, begging her to take hold of it. Marissa was about to take the knife when Summer appeared.

"Hey Coop, what's for breakfast?" Summer yawned oblivious to what just has transpired with her friend.

"I'm still checking." Marissa replied turning towards the fridge.

----

Eli arrived at the apartment, utterly tired with the lines and the groceries he had undertaken. He opened the door and found Jessie and Katie asleep on the couch, holding each other close. Their lips were inches apart. Eli could only use his imagination on what could have happened while he was gone. _I think it's time we had the talk._ Eli smiled and cleared his throat. He closed the door with force, waking up the two girls in fear.

"Ehem." Eli grinned watching to the two girls move away from each other as fast as they could.

"We, uh, fell asleep." Jessie explained her hands rested on her lap as she turned away from her brother.

Katie did the same, not daring to look at Eli.

Eli couldn't help but smile. He left the groceries and sat in front of the two young girls. His eyes bounced from one girl to the other, observing if one of them will have the guts to talk about their obvious "relationship."

"Eli…" Jessie spoke looking up to meet her brother's eyes.

"I love Katie."

"I know you do." Eli answered.

"No. Not that way. I love her Eli. I LOVE her." Jessie pointed out.

"I know Jess… I know." Eli smiled taking his sister's hand, it was cold.

"You know?" Katie asked with a shock expression on her face.

"Don't you think you flirt too much?" Eli shot them a grin as he started standing up.

"Now help me with the groceries." He smiled again walking towards the bags he left near the door.

"That was close." Katie whispered then suddenly leaned to kiss Jessie.

Jessie moved away and stuck her tongue out.

"Fine…" Katie mumbled standing up to help Eli.

She took some of the bags and went straight to the kitchen, mumbling at herself in frustration.

Eli turned and looked at Jessie suspiciously.

"What's up her ass?" Eli asked.

"Nothing much really." Jessie replied smiling at her brother.

"Thank you." Jessie added giving him a hug.

"You don't have to thank me for that Jess. You're my sister." Eli smiled down and let go of Jessie.

----

Alex was looking at herself in the mirror when Jodie popped inside her office. She was about to pay Marissa a visit. So she was checking on last minute touches on her wardrobe.

"Hey Alex... Wow! Who's the lucky girl?" Jodie looked at Alex from head to foot.

Alex was definitely dressed to impress.

"Nobody. Make sure you close out properly tonight." Alex reminded Jodie.

"Yup. No problem." Jodie replied as she watched Alex head out the door.

Eli bumped into Alex along the hall and just smiled at him.

"Is she going to where I think she's going?" He asked opening the office door to greet Jodie.

"I hope she is."

"Well at least that's another thing to look forward to tonight. My sister just told me about her relationship with Katie."

"How did that go?" Jodie asked sitting on the table.

"It went well I guess. My sister is torturing her girlfriend."

"Why?"

"She was being a smartass." Eli laughed thinking of how red Katie's face was when Jessie explained their no kissing policy.

"Well, let's just hope for the best." Jodie gave him a smile.

"Yeah… Hope for the best."

----

Marissa was left alone in her room, still gloomy about Alex. Summer and Seth had already left to go for a night out at Alex's club. Marissa wasn't really up for it. For all she knows, Alex still didn't want to talk to her. Even though she said she loved her, it wasn't enough to forgive her. It wasn't enough reason for Alex to see her. She stared out, the wind was blowing rather strong tonight. She watched the curtains fly as the wind blew. She sighed, knowing she could not escape her feelings. She was utterly depressed and there was nothing anybody can do about it. She stood up and walked out of the room.

She dragged her fingers onto the furniture: Feeling nothing on her skin. She breathed out heavily as thoughts of Alex began to flood her mind once more. The first time they met, the first time they kissed, and the time Alex said goodbye. By now Marissa knows it was a goodbye. And the thought was hurting her. Everything was aching inside her.

"I made a mistake on letting you go…" She whispered to no one.

Her right hand made it's way to the necklace she was wearing. The heart necklace, Alex gave to her. Before she realized Alex meant a lot to her, she hid the necklace. At that time she was unsure but she still hid the necklace safely. It was just too late for her to realize why.

As she made her way to the kitchen, there it was again: that shiny, sharp object that has seem to attract her attention since the morning she woke up. She shrugged the thought and opened up the fridge, but her heart began to race. It was as if the knife was telling her to pick it up. Marissa's gaze turned to the knife, her heart began to ache. Thoughts of Alex were flooding her head again.

"Make it stop…" She bent down and sat on the kitchen floor.

She wasn't talking about the memory that was flooding her brain. She was screaming at the urge building up inside of her. The urge to cut her skin to ease her longing for the blonde she loves ever so dearly.

"Make it stop… Make it stop…" She mumbled again, curving up to hold her knees,

She rested her forehead on her knees, hiding her sight from the shiny object that was her tempting. She thought of Alex's smile to ease her, but her longing intensified. Tears began to fall from her eyes, but she didn't stand up. She stayed on the floor, crying, hoping someone would help her.

"Marissa?" A voice spoke.

A voice that Marissa would never forget. She took her gaze up; wiping her tears to meet the blonde's concerned blue eyes.

"Hey…" Alex whispered softly, taking Marissa's hand and sitting beside her.

Marissa didn't say anything. She just pulled the blonde into a hug and began to sob in her arms.

"Everything is going to be alright… I'm here…" Alex said softly holding Marissa tightly.

----

"So… Is there anything else you two would like to share with me?" Eli asked looking at Jessie and Katie.

He was on a break from playing on stage. And he was going to know every detail of the relationship. Jessie knows it was literally going to be EVERY detail.

"I told you everything." Jessie replied.

Katie could only nod. She was still nervous about Eli and his reaction. Only God knows what was running through the guy's brain.

"Have you ever… You know…?" Eli asked again, making the girls face each other and start blushing.

"Yes?" He asked again, with a grin on his face.

"NO!" They replied in unison, looking back at each other again.

"Fine… Ok…" He shot back, still grinning.

He stood up and walked towards the stage to play again. Jessie and Katie were left on the booth still feeling uneasy.

"Is he always going to be like this?" Katie asked looking at her girlfriend.

"Maybe…"

"I won't be able to last a year if he goes on like this. Questions 101…" Katie mumbled obviously still nervous.

"I think if you were a boy he's still going to be like that…" Jessie replied taking Katie's hand.

"I love you." Jessie smiled resting her head on Katie's shoulder.

The brunette eased up and held her closer.

"I love you too…"

----

Marissa opened her eyes to see Alex carrying her towards the bedroom. She held on to the blonde's neck as Alex placed her in bed.

"Have you eaten?" Alex asked fixing the pillows for Marissa.

"No…" Marissa whispered just staring at the blonde with tears in her eyes.

"I'll fix you something…" Alex began to walk out but Marissa took hold of her hand.

"No... Please don't go… I can't let you go…" Marissa rambled.

Alex sat beside her on the bed and tucked stray hair on Marissa's ear. She found fear in Marissa's eyes.

"I promise I'll come back. I can't let you starve…" Alex replied giving Marissa a kiss on the cheek.

When she pulled back, she saw Marissa's eyes were closed. The brunette was starting to cry again. Then there it was, Alex's heart skipped a beat. She leaned closer, this time kissing Marissa's lips gently.

"I love you…" Marissa pulled back looking straight into Alex's eyes.

She knew the blonde might not believe her. But she had to let it out her chest. She just had to.

Alex just smiled at her and gave her a kiss on the forehead.


	6. Making Up

**VI: Making Up**

**4 DAYS BEFORE VALENTINES**

Alex watched Marissa snuggle to her while asleep. The brunette had her arms draped around Alex's waist, seemingly afraid to let go. Alex has decided to stay and wait for Summer and Seth to arrive. She wanted to make sure Marissa was going to be alright. She didn't know what Marissa was doing in the kitchen floor the night before, but she wanted to make sure. She can't take any chances. Alex ran her fingers through Marissa's hair, making the brunette stir but still stay asleep. It seemed it was the first time in many nights that her ex-girlfriend was sound asleep. Her eyes gave it away. And it somehow made Alex's heart ache.

2 AM.

Alex stared at the clock beside the bed. She thought Summer and Seth probably had a good time at the club not to be back early. Maybe they thought Marissa was going to be fine. She sighed, not knowing what went through Marissa's head. But then, Alex just gave the brunette a kiss on the forehead.

Marissa was safe in her arms. And it's all the matters to her.

Suddenly, she heard the door open.

"It must be Seth and Summer…" She whispered to herself.

Knowing Marissa would wake up if she realized she had lost something to hold on to, Alex took a pillow and gently dragged Marissa's hands to hug it. She gave the brunette a gentle kiss on the head. Standing up, she straightened her clothes. Looking down at Marissa again, she smiled. She saw the heart necklace. And three words kept repeating on her head as she watched Marissa's sleeping form.

I love you.

She shook her head, slowly making her way towards the door. Seth and Summer were stunned when she appeared.

"She's asleep. Try to keep an eye on her." Alex spoke, smiling at her friends.

"Uh… Yeah… Sure…" Seth nodded, too surprised to make coherent sentences at the moment.

"Did you eat Alex?" Summer asked smiling at her best friend's ex.

"Yeah. Marissa did but not that much. Try to give her soup in the morning. Tell her I'll see her tomorrow." Alex gave Summer a hug and was on her way.

"Did I hear that right?" Seth asked, looking at his girlfriend in disbelief.

"I believe you did." Summer smiled walking towards the room to find Marissa sleeping peacefully for the first time.

----

Jessie held on to Katie's arms as the brunette hugged her tightly. Jessie could feel Katie's heartbeat behind her back. She was sleeping soundly holding on to the blonde. Jessie thought about the days when they were back in Upton Sinclair. Their relationship still kept secret, even to those they care about: Their families. Jessie sighed; knowing by the time they get back things will be different. So different it was a scary step. Just then she felt Katie's hold on her tighten: Not too tight, not too loose. Jessie smiled. Katie did know how to make her feel safe.

She turned around slowly, careful not to wake her girlfriend up. She smiled as she started to trace Katie's cheeks with her fingers. Katie muffled something, but didn't open her eyes. And it was like she knew Jessie was facing her, Katie buried her head on the nook of Jessie's neck. Jessie watched her movements and ran her fingers through Katie's hair.

"I love you…" She whispered.

Jessie wrapped her arms around Katie's head, pulling the girl closer to her chest. She closed her eyes, smiling as she started to drift off to sleep.

Things would be different when they get home. But something would remain the same: Their love.

----

Marissa started to stir when she felt the sun's rays warming her cheek. She reached towards the other side of the bed, her eyes still closed. She felt it cold, making her eyes open in fear.

"Alex?" She sat up, her voice evidently sad.

She wasn't sure if last night was a pigment of her mind. She was starting to think her longing for the blonde was consuming her reality. Taking into consideration that she was starting to go crazy. Marissa brought her hands to her face and started to cry. _It's all a dream. She never came to see me._

"Hey Coop. You're awake." Summer greeted quite happily as she plopped on the bed to give her best friend a hug.

"I can't do this anymore Sum… I dreamt about her Sum. She was here, holding me… But it was all a dream!" Marissa cried, sobbing on her friend's shoulder.

"Hush Coop. She was here. She stayed with you till we got back. She was here Coop. She was with you…"

"She was?"

"Yes she is. And she wants you to know, she'll talk see you later. She even told me to feed your skinny ass." Summer smiled rubbing Marissa's back.

----

"Hi Alex!" Jessie and Katie greeted.

By the time Jessie woke up, she hurriedly dragged Katie to watch the sunrise on the beach. It was also Alex's past time. It was no surprise for them to meet on the beach again.

Alex waved back and started to run towards the two younger girls. They sat on the sand and watch the waves crash onto each other, the breeze seemingly blowing away anything that making their hearts heavy.

"We didn't see you last night? Got a date?" Katie asked earning her an elbow on her sides.

"What?" She asked Jessie hurtfully.

Jessie just rolled her eyes. Sometimes Katie can be a motor-mouth with the questions.

"It's ok Jess. I went to see a friend." Alex replied smiling at the two of them.

"Would it be too much to ask who?" Katie asked receiving another glare from Jessie.

"Just making conversations…" Katie shrugged shooting a cheesy grin at Jessie.

Jessie rolled her eyes. Katie could either be a talk show host or a tabloid reporter the way she was interrogating Alex.

"The one who looks just like you." Alex replied pointing at Katie as she shook her head with a smile.

"How did it go?" Katie asked again.

Jessie just rolled her eyes. Nothing is going to stop Katie anyway.

"I think I just got there just in time…" Alex replied looking towards the ocean.

Her smile vanished thinking of the state she found Marissa in.

"That means you were meant to find her. Or something…" Katie rambled but Jessie just kept quiet.

"Take her out. Maybe she'll feel better." Jessie suddenly spoke, making Alex turn to her.

"Yeah take her out. Take her to something nice… Like the carnival…" Katie suggested earning another odd look from Jessie.

"What? It's fun. You enjoy it…" Katie shrugged making Jessie roll her eyes.

"She likes the beach. As much as I do." Alex replied smiling at the two girls beside her.

----

Marissa watched herself on the mirror. Summer had asked her to go with them to the club. It was the least she could to do to see Alex. Marissa needed to get out of the house too. She wasn't going to argue with Summer for this one.

On their ride towards the club, Marissa just stared at her hands which were resting on her lap. Everything was true. Fact. She did remember she told Alex she loves her. Fact. She also knows Alex never said it back. Fact. She sighed looking out the window. She wanted it to be a sign for them to reconcile. But will they ever be lovers again. Marissa didn't want to be JUST friends now. She wanted to be MORE. She knew she wasn't playing with feelings now. It IS what she was feeling now: Hopelessly in love with Alex Kelly.

They reached the club, shoving Marissa's thoughts to the side. She slowly went out of the vehicle, her heart starting to pound relentlessly on her chest. She walked towards the door, Summer holding her other hand, and Seth walking behind them. She took a deep breath as the door opened to show the club was almost fully packed. They found Eli, singing on stage. Jessie and Katie were sitting beside the bar while Jodie, and yes Alex, worked behind it.

"This is your chance Coop. Now go on and talk to her."

Marissa took baby steps towards the bar. Unsure whether or not she was ready to have a chat with the blonde. She didn't really know what to say. Her heart was telling her to get on with it by the way.

Alex saw Marissa walking towards the bar shyly. She smiled and wiped her hands clean.

"Cover for me Jodie." Alex said moving pass a very confused Jodie.

Just then Jessie and Katie saw Alex walking towards Marissa. They smiled and hoped the two would get their act together. They were in love. But the hurt in their hearts was keeping them apart.

"Hi…" Alex greeted taking Marissa's hand to pull her into a hug.

Marissa eased in the blonde's arms, closing her eyes to savor the warmth.

"Hi Alex." Seth and Summer greeted and then passed them to go over the bar.

"Feeling better?" Alex asked pulling Marissa with her as they walked towards the bar.

"Yeah. So much…" Marissa replied a smile plastered on her face.

Jessie shot her brother on stage a look. Then Eli just nodded. He talked to the band before playing the next song.

"Hi everybody. Having a great time?" Eli asked as he took the microphone.

The crowd yelled "yeah" and cheered happily.

"Great. I would like to take this opportunity to thank Alex Kelly for such a great club. Thanks Alex." Eli pointed his hand to where Alex was and the spotlight was brought to her.

The blonde waved at the cheering crowd with her hand holding Marissa's.

The spotlight was brought back to Eli on stage again as he continued his speech.

"Now, usually I only strum the guitar. But I did ask Mr. Mike here an hour before if I could do a number for my friends and my sister over there at the bar. He said yes. So… to all you beautiful girls there in the bar. This song is definitely for you." Eli smiled and then started to sing.

_Lying here with you_

_Listening to the rain_

_Smiling just to see_

_The smile upon your face_

_And these are the moments_

_I thank God that I'm alive_

_And these are the moments_

_I'll remember all my life_

_I've found all I've waited for_

_And I could not ask for more_

"Hey Jess… Want to dance?" Katie asked holding out her hand for Jessie to take.

This was going to be a big step. Since most of the couples on the dance floor at the moment were all seemingly straight.

Jessie looked straight into Katie's eyes, the green orbs literally spelled out uncertainty. Katie was taking a chance by asking her, but Jessie loved Katie. It was enough to take the other girl's hand with a smile.

"I would love to." Jessie smiled walking towards the dance floor with Katie.

_Looking in your eyes_

_Seeing all I need_

_Everything you are_

_Is everything to me_

_These are the moments_

_I know heaven must exist_

_And these are the moments_

_I know all I need is this_

_I have all I've waited for_

_And I could not ask for more_

Alex took a deep breath, unsure if it was a good time to ask Marissa to dance with her. Jodie leaned from behind the bar to whisper in her ear.

"People lose because they don't take risks. So go for it. You don't want to regret not doing anything in the end."

Alex nodded and turned to face Marissa who was smiling at the people on the dance floor. The brunette was happy, not just because her friends were around. She was also happy because Alex was beside her. It was more than enough.

"Dance with me…" Alex whispered to Marissa's ear pulling her close.

Marissa nodded and replied making their way to the dance floor.

_I could not ask for more_

_Than this love together_

_I could not ask for more_

_Than this love with you_

_And Every prayer has been answered_

_And Every dream I had come true_

_Yeah, you're right here in this moment_

_Is right here where I'm meant to be_

_Oh, Here with you_

_Here with me_

_And these are the moments_

_I thank God that I'm alive_

_And these are the moments_

_I'll remember all my life_

_I've got all I've waited for_

_And I could not ask for more_

"Why me Jess?" Katie whispered leaning in to rest her forehead against Jessie's.

"Why you?" Jessie asked pulling Katie closer.

"Why not Tad? Why not some guy in school?"

"Because I don't need to be kissed or held by you just to know I'm so in love with you… My heart calls out to you Katie… Just you…" Jessie replied leaning up to graze her lips over Katie's.

"I would have waited forever for you Jessica Sammler."

"You wouldn't have to Katie Singer." Jessie smiled leaning in to kiss Katie's lips.

_I could not ask for more_

_Than this love together_

_I could not ask for more_

_Than this love with you_

_And Every prayer has been answered_

_And Every dream I had come true_

_Yeah, you're right here in this moment_

_Is right here where I'm meant to be_

_Oh, Here with you_

_Here with me_

Marissa tentatively watched her body's proximity to Alex. It was as though she wanted to get closer but she was too scared to do so. Alex noticed this and just smiled at her, willingly pulling her closer.

Marissa's breathing got tensed, she was starting to stiffly dance on the dance floor.

"Ease up Cooper. I'm not going to bite." Alex leaned and whispered on her right ear.

Their cheeks made contact, making Marissa's body shoot up adrenaline.

"Alex…"

"Hm?" Alex replied pulling away from the brunette, looking straight into her eyes.

"I love you…" Marissa whispered, burying her head on Alex's shoulder.

She was scared about what the blonde would reply.

Alex was just silent. And since Marissa had her face on her shoulder, the brunette didn't see Alex smile. The blonde closed her eyes and pulled Marissa closer to her. In her mind, she knew what she wanted to reply. But she also knew it wasn't the right time. _I love you too._

_Could not ask for more_

_Than the love you give me_

_Cause it's all I've waited for_

_And I could not ask for more_

_And I could not ask for more_

Eli stretched his right hand out. His heart was rather elated given the chance to sing a song on stage. Hopefully he had impressed Alex enough to earn a regular job by the end of the month. Eli smiled as he found his sister and his friends on the dance floor clapping at him. He silently wished happiness for all of them: Such beautiful and kind hearts that all deserved to be happy.


	7. When Reality Comes Down To Haunt You

**Part VII: When Reality Comes Down To Haunt You**

3 DAYS BEFORE VALENTINES

Alex stared at the ceiling while she lay in bed. She had a great time with Marissa and their friends. But Alex seemed bothered. She tried to shrug the thought of Marissa's shotgun feelings towards her, but she really couldn't. She thought about what would happen if Marissa went back to Newport. Certainly, Alex can't expect things to remain the same. Julie is there, and so is her so called only love, Ryan. 

"Am I going down this road again?" Alex closed her eyes, trying her hardest to fall asleep.

But she couldn't.

She turned around and watched her digital clock change from 2:59AM to 3AM. She was starting to feel weary deep inside.

She stood up and walked towards the window. She opened it and let the wind carelessly blow her hair. She sighed. _Why can't love be uncomplicated?_

She stared out into the ocean, watching the waves angrily crash against each other. The water was disturbed, like her heart was.

"Do I?" Alex asked herself.

She wondered if she was willing to get hurt again. She wondered if she was ready to let go of the one she loves again. Thinking about it has made Alex close her eyes. She didn't want to cry. But then, she felt her heart skip again. She remembered Marissa's smile that night before: her warmth.

She knew it didn't matter. She just had to be happy while Marissa was still with her. It was all she can do. It was all she can have. For now.

----

When morning came, Katie woke up and found the Jessie's empty. She looked around the room, her eyes still blurry, and found it Jessie-less.

"Jess?" Katie called out, but received no answer.

She rolled out of bed and slowly made her way towards the living room.

"Jess?" She called out again.

And still no answer.

"Where are you?" Katie mumbled to herself.

She was starting to worry where the hell Jessie went to. The blonde didn't leave a note. And it scared Katie.

----

Marissa was still in bed, while Summer and Seth were already having breakfast. Marissa was awake but she was too lazy to stand up. Suddenly her mobile phone rang. With a smile on her face she checked who the caller was. Reading it, her smile faded. It was Ryan.

"Hello?" Marissa answered sitting up on the bed.

"Where are you? Your mom is worried. Is Summer and Seth there? Are you alright?" Ryan rambled on the other line.

Marissa sighed. She could tell Ryan where she was, but the boy would surely come down to take her home. As of the moment, Marissa didn't want to go home. She wanted to stay in LA. She wanted to be with Alex.

"I'm fine. And yeah. Summer and Seth are with me. I'll be home soon." Marissa replied, her voice completely cold.

She cared about Ryan. But she didn't know why, she was feeling like this so early in the morning.

"Tell me where you are… I'll pick you up. Your mom is really worried."

Marissa rolled her eyes when she heard this. Julie can be such an actress to convince Ryan. Ryan is totally clueless to realize anything anyway.

"I'll come home when I feel like coming home. Bye." Marissa replied flipping her phone to end the conversation.

She looked out the window and then muttered "Shit" under her breath.

You don't hang up on your boyfriend.

She buried her hands on her hair. Then her phone started to ring again. Ryan was calling back. Marissa sighed knowing the boy will be a little less kind if she picked it up. She thought for a second, should she or shouldn't she tell Ryan where she was. Julie was bound to find out soon. But should she?

"I can't lie anymore." Marissa said to herself.

She flipped her phone again.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hang up on you." Marissa said sincerely.

Ryan was satisfied and just let her be.

"Where are you?" He asked in a worried tone.

"LA." Marissa replied her eyes didn't blink as she did.

"LA? What are you doing in LA?" He asked again, his tone evidently rising.

"I wanted to visit Alex."

"Alex? Girl Alex? Bait Shop Alex?"

"Yes. My ex-girlfriend Alex."

"I'm coming down there."

"Be my guest." Marissa replied, not wanting to argue with the boy any longer.

----

Jessie came back from her stroll on the beach and found Katie in tears on the couch.

"Katie? What's wrong?" Jessie rushed to sit beside her crying girlfriend.

"Jess! Oh God what happened? Where did you go? I was worried! I thought… I thought…" Katie stammered her eyes still in tears.

"I just took a walk. I didn't want to wake you up. You seemed tired from last night…"

"You could wake me any time…" Katie frowned wiping her tears.

Jessie brought her hand to Katie's face and cupped her cheek. She leaned in to give her a kiss.

"I love you. I'll take care of myself. You don't have to worry too much…" Jessie said resting her forehead against Katie's.

"I don't want to lose you. I think I'll die…" Katie began to sob, bringing her head to Jessie's chest.

"You won't… I love you so much…" Jessie held Katie's head closer to her.

"I love you so much too…"

----

"Alex!" Jodie greeted when Alex made her way towards the bar.

Alex replied with a wave. She lacked the energy to actually call back out to her friend.

"You could you smile a little. I mean with the night you had? You should be." Jodie smirked wiping her hands.

"Yeah. I guess." Alex let out a small smile in reply.

She took at seat beside the bar while Jodie started to arrange the bottles.

"Jodie…" Alex said looking at her watch.

Jodie turned and saw her friend deep in thought. 

"What's wrong Alex?"

"Is Marissa happy with me?"

"Shouldn't you know that?"

"I don't know if she is…"

"Are you worried she's going to leave you again?"

"No."

"Then what's with all the face?" Jodie circled her finger around Alex's face making Alex snap her head back.

"Nothing. Maybe I'm just worrying on stuff not worth worrying."

----

Night came and Eli had to go down the club to play with the band. Katie and Jessie were left in the apartment. Jessie was still disturbed with Katie's outbursts earlier that morning. She took her girlfriend's hand as they watched movies on HBO. She tried to stay focus. But was clearly worried. She brought her lips to Katie's cheek and kissed her gently.

"Katie… Talk to me."

"What about?"

"Why you had the little… Thing this morning… You know I take a walk every morning…"

Katie turned to look at her with sad eyes.

"You always took them with me." She replied sighing.

Jessie smiled and placed her hand on Katie's cheek.

"Just because I didn't take it with you today, doesn't mean I won't be taking them with you some other time…"

"But what if you get tired of me? What if you get bored?" Katie looked straight into her eyes sadly.

"I would never get tired of you…" Jessie said in response.

"You say that now… Who knows what you would say when we get back…" Katie bowed her head.

Jessie forced the other girl to look up to her. She kissed her lips softly.

"Remember this Katie Singer. I LOVE YOU. And you mean everything to me." Jessie declared her eyes starting to build up tears.

Katie didn't reply. She kissed Jessie forcefully, making the blonde fall back to the couch. Katie moved on top, kissing her deeply. She pulled back and looked straight into Jessie's blue eyes.

"I love you… I love you…"

Leaning to kiss Jessie again.

----

Alex stood beside the bar while Jodie served the drinks. Summer, Seth and Marissa were on their way to them. Marissa wasn't wearing a smile though.

"Hi guys." Alex greeted with a smile.

"And GIRLS, Alex. Guy and GIRLS." Summer replied rolling her eyes.

"Hi guy and girls." Alex shook her head as she "corrected" herself.

"Alex…" Marissa looked up to meet the blonde's eyes.

"Hm?"

"Can we talk? In private."

"Sure. Let's go to my office."

Alex took Marissa's hand and walked passed Seth and Summer. She led the girl towards her office, then gently closed the door.

"Ok… Talk…" Alex smiled taking a seat.

"Ryan's coming." Marissa said quickly.

She searched for the blonde's eyes which turned sad.

"To pick you up and take you home I suppose." Alex stood up and ran her fingers through her table: Not looking back to the brunette.

"Yes." Marissa replied sadly, taking a seat on the couch in Alex's office.

"What time do you leave? So I can see you off…" Alex turned to Marissa and force out a smile.

She was aching inside, but she had to hide it. For both their sakes.

"I don't want to go back to Newport."

"You can't stay here. You have school… And Ryan…"

"I want to be with you…" Marissa looked straight into Alex's eyes and took the blonde's hand.

"I don't want to be anywhere else." Marissa added.

Alex pulled her closer. She then ran her fingers through Marissa's hair. She tried to memorize Marissa's face as much as she could. It maybe the last time they'll ever see each other. Alex didn't want to hope.

"This is not your life Marissa. You know that. You can visit me some other time. You know where to find me now…" Alex spoke, trying her hardest to sound happy for her friend: Her ex-girlfriend.

"But I want you in it." Marissa replied about to start crying.

"I am. I am…" Alex pulled her into a hug.

She pulled Marissa into a hug.

"Now how about we have a good time for your last night in town?" Alex proposed pulling away from Marissa but never letting go of the girl's hand.

"Ok…"

"Ok…" Alex smiled dragging Marissa out of her office to have a good time.


	8. When You Know

**Part XIII: When You Know**

**2 DAYS BEFORE VALENTINES**

Alex and Marissa lay on the couch in Alex's office. They spent the night just holding each other close. They didn't sleep. They were both afraid for the next day to come. Alex ran her hands on Marissa's hair, the other girl closing her eyes.

"I thought about you everyday…" Alex whispered kissing Marissa's forehead.

"Sometimes it hurt… Sometimes… I… Don't even know what I to feel…" Alex added resting her forehead against the brunette.

Her lips touched Marissa's nose, slowly planting soft kisses on it.

"I was wrong… To let you go…" Marissa looked up, kissing Alex's chin.

Alex didn't reply. She just closed her eyes and let Marissa hold her tight.

"You were gone when I realized, I couldn't…" Marissa began to say but tears held her back.

She buried her head in Alex's chest as she began to cry.

"I love you…" Alex whispered, breathing out everything hanging in her chest.

"I love you…" Marissa looked up and stared at her eyes.

"I love you…" Alex whispered again leaning to bring her lips to Marissa's.

"I love you…" Marissa replied again.

Their eyes closing as their lips met. They shared a sweet, gentle kiss. They pull apart but they remained close to each other. They both wished the sun didn't have to rise up. But, they knew it would.

----

Katie held Jessie's hand as they walk along the beach. They were both seemingly content holding each others hand. Katie's mind was more at peace this morning. Jessie softly woke her up, afraid that Katie would burst out in tears if she took a walk alone again. They sat on the shore and watched the sun rise. Jessie rested her head on Katie's shoulder. Katie held her by the waist, pulling her closer.

"I'll miss this when we get back…" Jessie said softly.

She ran fingers hands through Katie's arm, sending goosebumps to Katie's skin. Jessie smiled and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"You think Eli will work tomorrow night?" Katie asked not looking at the blonde.

"Um… I don't know… Why? It's only the 13th." Jessie sat up and looked for answers on her girlfriend's face.

She noticed Katie began to blush.

"Oh… Nothing really. I was wondering if we can have some alone time." Katie grinned.

Her eyes decided to stare at her lap.

"Got something planned Miss Singer?" Jessie grinned.

She gave Katie a slight nudge then gave her another kiss on the cheek.

"What gave you that idea?" Katie smiled widely, but her cheeks turning red.

"Just you… Blushing… Ever so… Sexy…" Jessie gave her a wink then kissed her on the lips.

----

Seth and Summer were having breakfast when Ryan kicked the door open. And I mean literally kicked the door wide open.

"Where is she?" He angrily asked.

His lungs almost starving from the lack of air in every breath he took. His eyes almost on fire, leaving Seth utterly scared.

"She uh… She uh…" Seth stammered.

He was unsure whether he wanted to run or pee in his pants. He didn't really want to do the latter. But in this state, he wouldn't be surprised if he did.

"You!" Ryan pointed at Summer.

"You told me you were just going to take her for a vacation! You told me she was going to be better! WHY DID YOU HAVE TO BRING HER TO LA?" Ryan angrily lashed out on Summer, but the girl was less than startled.

"She is better Ryan. She is better." Summer replied standing up to get a glass of water.

Knowing Summer would rather freak him out with her point per point replies, Ryan turned to Seth.

"Where is she Cohen?" He took his friend's collar while Seth shook in fear.

"Club. Almost five blocks from here. It's not hard to find." Seth replied, his breathing started to fail him.

Ryan pushed Seth and just glared at Summer on his way out. He was going to take Marissa back home. He could get rid of Alex once. He knows he could do it again.

----

"Take care. Call me if you need anything." Alex whispered as she held Marissa close to her.

She didn't know if Marissa would decide to stay or not. But she wasn't going to hold her back. It was enough she told the girl she loves her. It was more than enough.

"Is this the part when your head thinks, you're going to let me choose my path? If I come back to you it's meant to be. If I don't then it's not?" Marissa sobbed on Alex's shoulder not really wanting to let go.

"Umm… Yeah…" Alex said softly.

She pulled away from Marissa and smiled at the brunette.

"I want to be with you. That's what I choose." Marissa searched for Alex eyes which were surprisingly happy.

"I know. But you have to settle whatever it is you left in Newport. Your mom…. Ryan… I'll be here in LA. Just a few hours away… Just a phone call away… Whether you choose to end things there, and start anew with me. Whether you choose to finish school first then be with me… I'll be here… Be your friend or whatever. I just want you to be happy."

"You make me happy." Marissa replied holding Alex tighter.

"So does Summer…"

"Why are you pushing me away?" Marissa asked pulling away from Alex with tears in her eyes.

"I'm not pushing you away. I just don't want you to jump in without thinking things over. You have school… You have friends there… You don't have to make this decision right now. I don't want you to change your life just like that again because of me. Do you understand?" Alex pleaded putting her hands over Marissa's should.

The brunette nodded.

"Go back now. I don't want Summer to worry. Call me. Ok?" Alex gave her one last kiss on the lips before letting her go.

"Ok…" Marissa replied slowly turning her back to head home.

Marissa took a taxi cab, not wanting to walk all by herself. Tears started to fall from her eyes. This is going to be hard.

----

"Hey Eli!" Jessie shouted as her brother was about to go out of the apartment.

Katie was in the shower, so Jessie took the opportunity to ask a little request from her brother.

"What is it? Better hurry. I need to help Alex and Jodie to clean up the club." Eli replied tapping his finger on his watch.

"Um… Can you make sure you're not here tomorrow night?"

"What?" He asked still not sure if he heard his little sister right.

"Can you make sure you're not here tomorrow night?"

"Well… I'll be working… What gives?" Eli asked but Jessie just blushed.

His little sister looked away from him, obviously embarrassed.

"Wait a minute… You're going to do it are you?" Eli's light bulbs turned on.

"NO!" Jessie sternly said, blushing a little bit more.

"Jessie's got game!" He cooed earning a number of slaps from his sister.

"Fine! Fine! I won't be home till lunch the next day. Just to make sure I don't catch you in a very, very compromising position." Eli wriggled his eyebrows making his sister literally blush bright red.

He turned around smirking back at his totally embarrassed sister. And just thought to himself. _Kids these days._

----

Alex mopped the floor while Jodie fixed the trash bins. They were doing this silently with the other employees in the club. Suddenly Ryan burst in about to swirl his fist towards Alex.

Alex caught his arm, and then stepped back.

"Well hello to you too Ryan."

"Stay away from MY girlfriend." Ryan hissed.

He was about to lunge Alex but Eli and another employee took both of his arms to stop him.

"I did stay away. But what can I say? We're good friends." Alex smiled at him.

Her smile wasn't devious. It was just really a simple smile.

"You know it's another of her antics. Another plan to piss of Julie. So just stay away from her."

"I would if you tell her to stay away from me." Alex replied her temper rising now.

"Don't be so full of yourself Kelly. You're just a tool."

"I maybe a tool to her, once or twice. But she's happy. And that's all I want her to be." Alex replied turning her back from Ryan.

By now, Ryan couldn't reply anything to burst Alex's bubble. _She said she knows she's just a tool. And she still wants Marissa to be happy. And she knows she's happy. Alex makes Marissa happy?_


	9. Be My Valentine

**Part IX: Be My Valentine**

**1 DAY BEFORE VALENTINES**

Ryan worked his way towards Marissa and Summer's room early the next morning. Marissa has not acknowledged his existence since he came back from Alex's club. The brunette had locked herself inside the room since the morning she came back. She would at times go out to eat but that was that.

"Summer…" Ryan spoke waking the smaller brunette from her slumber.

"Could you give us a few minutes please?" Ryan pleaded.

Although Summer was really pissed off with the boy, she just rolled out of bed and out of the room. She was still too sleepy to argue with Ryan.

Marissa turned and sat up on the bed. She just looked at him with eyes in total sadness. She was starting to miss Alex. And knowing she was about to leave LA pierced her heart. She hated Ryan for it. She even hated Julie.

"Why did you go after Alex? You know the thing in Newport was just another phase." Ryan started to speak but Marissa's mind wasn't with the words he was saying.

Marissa's mind was fixed on how Alex held her: How the blonde made her feel safe. She thought about Alex's smile: her eyes. She thought about the things Alex told her. She knew Alex didn't want her to regret anything. She closed her eyes, trying to feel Alex's warmth around her. But all she could hear were Ryan's ramblings.

"She doesn't care about you. She can barely take care of you. She chose work over you." Ryan continued.

His tone was rising. Just the thought of Marissa and Alex together made him want to rip the blonde into shreds.

"She didn't choose work over me. She chose to work harder for me. And I threw all her hard work away." Marissa replied opening her eyes.

"What?" Ryan asked in disbelief.

"She was supporting herself and I. She loved me that much to sacrifice the time we spend together to be able to at least give me the life I was used to. She tried. She tried to make time and all I did was lie to her. I lied to her." Marissa closed her eyes feeling herself about to cry.

"All she did was love me the best she knew how. And I threw it all away. Because I was stupid. I only cared about myself. I only cared about the things I was accustomed to. But not anymore..." Marissa slid towards the edge of the bed and began to stand.

"I will go back with you to Newport. But only to be able to settle the things I left behind. I will come back here to be with her. And there's nothing my mother, or you, can say to make me change my mind. I love her."

"You are trying your hardest to convince yourself that. You love me! Not her. I'm your boyfriend!" Ryan yelled punching a whole on the wooden door.

"I'm not trying to convince myself. Because I do love her." Marissa replied just looking straight into his eyes.

"Where does that leave me?" Ryan asked gritting his teeth.

"Just a friend. It's over Ryan. Whether or not Alex and I go back together… We're over. I don't want to lie to myself. She's the one I want." Marissa said with a serious look.

"You'll come back to me! You always do!" Ryan growled slamming the door shut behind him.

Marissa breathed out and looked outside the window.

"If it was the old me… I might. But I've changed. No more lies."

----

Alex stared at her computer clock which read 11AM. She was working on some paper work since 7AM. She was trying to keep herself from thinking about Marissa and her departure from LA. She failed miserably though.

"Hi Alex. Can we come in?" Jessie asked with Katie in tow.

"Sure. What can I do for you?" Alex asked as she watched the two girls take their seats.

"Jodie and the guys wanted to invite you over to the party at the beach tonight, since you'll be closing early." Katie smiled holding Jessie's hand.

"Party… At the beach… Well… Don't you have a date or something?"

"Well… We planned something… But… I think the best way to celebrate valentines is to have fun with ALL the people you love and care about…" Katie replied grinning.

"Your brother is teasing you over the first time thing right?" Alex turned to Jessie making the younger blonde blush.

"Yeah thought so." Alex smiled then turned to Katie.

"Are you sure you two don't want to do it yet. Because Valentines is such a wonderful day to be all lovey-dovey." She smirked.

"Someone told me firsts are not good during Valentines Day." Katie smirked back earning a laugh from Alex.

"Alright. I'll just go with Jodie." Alex replied standing up.

Jessie and Katie smiled at her and stood up to go out of her office. The two girls were still audible making Alex accidentally catch their conversation.

"Are bonfires fun?" Jessie asked looking up to Katie.

"Jodie says they are." Katie replied looking down at the blonde.

They smiled at each other then walked out of Alex's office.

Alex sighed as she turned around. She rubbed the back of her neck, clearly unhappy with the things she heard.

"I hate bonfires."

----

Marissa stared out the window, not wanting to move out of LA. She hasn't heard from Alex since the day before. Marissa thought she was just busy with work, since it was Valentines Day the next day.

"Coop get ready. We're going out to night." Summer said casually, picking out a dress.

"But I thought we're going back?" Marissa asked confused.

"Cohen and I wanted to spend Valentines in LA. And you're coming with us." Summer smirked throwing a blouse at her.

"What about Ryan?" Marissa asked knowing the boy would probably fume if they were going to stay in LA longer.

"To hell with him! I've had enough of his rants!" Summer sneered flipping her hair as she looked for an outfit.

"Where are we going then?" Marissa asked again, feeling a little bit more confident.

"Well just see a few friends on the beach. Bonfire!" Summer giggled skipping towards the bathroom.

"I hate bonfires…" Marissa mumbled but still scrambled for an outfit from her bag.

----

On the beach later that night, the employees and some of their friends together with Jodie, Jessie and Katie, held a small party for the eve of Valentines Day. And by request of their boss, Alex, no alcoholic drinks aloud on the beach.

Alex was still at home so the three girls were being entertained by Eli and the other members of Alex's payroll.

Suddenly Ryan appeared out of nowhere, his eyes burning Katie's back.

"MARISSA! I told you we're leaving! Why are you still hanging out with these LOSERS?" He saw Eli and remembered him from the day at Alex's club.

Therefore Ryan included him on his losers list.

"I think you mistake me for another person. I'm Katie." Katie replied trying to be courteous to the guy.

"LET'S GO!" Ryan hissed taking Katie's hand.

He yanked it so hard Katie grimaced in pain.

"LET GO OF MY GIRLFRIEND!" Jessie screamed slapping Ryan's hand a few times to let go of Katie who was starting to cry.

"LET GO ATWOOD! YOU PICKED THE WRONG GIRL! THAT'S NOT MARISSA!" Jodie angrily tore the boy's arm away from Katie's"

"AHHH!" Katie yelled feeling Ryan's nails scratch her arms.

Jessie pulled Katie to her and hurriedly examined her girlfriends arm. There were specks of blood on the girl's arm. Jessie gritted her teeth and was about to attack Ryan. But Eli held her back.

"Stay away from Katie!" Jessie held Katie's hand as she angrily yelled at the guy.

"Katie? THAT'S MARISSA! YOU STAY AWAY!" Ryan was about to lunge Eli so he could get to Katie but he felt a fist connecting with his cheek.

"BACK OFF ATWOOD!" Alex yelled out and pushed her aside.

"What's going on here?" Summer inquired her tone obviously annoyed.

"Seems Ryan has mistaken our friend Katie for Marissa." Seth shook his head looking at his friend in disdain.

"What?" Ryan turned, rubbing his cheek.

"That's not me Ryan." Marissa appeared behind Seth.

"What? How?" Ryan turned his gaze from Katie to Marissa then Marissa back to Katie.

"Things happen Ryan." Alex replied looking down at him.

Alex held out her hand for the boy to take. Ryan looked at her confused.

"What are you doing?" Ryan asked staring at the blonde's hand.

"Giving you a hand." Alex replied holding Ryan's hand and then pulling her up.

"You don't have to go berserk in front of my friends, specially those girls." Alex explained pointing at Jessie and Katie.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know…" Ryan's eyes turned apologetic.

"Now let's just have a good time ok? I brought Marshmallows." Alex smiled putting up a bag of marshmallows for everyone.


	10. To New Beginnings

**Part X: To New Beginnings**

VALENTINES DAY

Alex watched as the tide turned. It had just stroke midnight, signaling the re-entry of a day she vowed once not to celebrate. Right now, she found herself celebrating. She turned and saw Jessie and Katie in a corner of her eyes. She also saw Seth and Summer admiring the warmth of the plains. Love. No matter what the form was heart warming. She asked herself at times if she could find love only to find it again to the same person who made her feel it. Marissa Cooper. She turned to the person beside her. Yes, it was Marissa. The brunette has been holding her hand for quite sometime now. Just holding, no caressing, no special touch. Alex smiled and then stared at the ocean. It was peaceful, serene. 

"Nothing like another day at the beach." Alex blurted out earning a smile from the girl beside her.

"Uhum… Nothing like the cool breeze and the sound of waves in sync with each other…"

There was silence between them. Alex's gaze turned to Eli and Jodie, with the rest of the club employees. They were all smiles and seemingly content on celebrating Valentines with their co-workers: their friends. It was another kind of love that Alex has forgotten. Friendship. She turned to Summer who was now sitting beside Marissa. The smaller brunette was rambling about their drive back to Newport. How the highway wind as Summer would call it, would ruin her skin and her hair. Alex shook her head, standing up to take a walk along shore.

Marissa followed her with her gaze. She wanted to follow. She stood up and straightened herself then walked towards where Alex was.

"Everything is going to be different…" Jessie whispered to Katie's ear.

"Uhum… But I know I'll always love you…"

"Cheesy response Miss Singer…" Jessie leaned resting her forehead.

"Ohh… But you love it Miss Sammler…" Katie replied kissing her softly.

"I love you… I'm sorry… Our first Valentines is less than special…" Jessie apologized, tugging Katie's hand to her chest.

"It is. I'm with you." Katie replied.

"We can explore other things as time goes by… And I'm sure it's something I would look forward to." Katie added rubbing her nose against Jessie's.

"Yeah… Something we could both look forward to…" Jessie replied bringing her lips to Katie's once more.

Alex sat by her lonesome on one part of the beach. She didn't realize Marissa was already approaching towards her.

"I'll be leaving at lunch…" Marissa began to say.

She sat beside Alex who just stared out the ocean.

"Then I'll come back on the weekend. Visit you…"

"Do you really want this Marissa?" Alex asked looking at her sadly.

"Yes…" Marissa replied looking back straight in her eyes.

"It's going to be a hard road Marissa. You know how it was." Alex added trying to find ease to the pain that was building up inside her.

Marissa leaned to her surprising her with a kiss. Marissa let the kiss linger, feeling the blonde ease, starting to kiss her back. She pulled away, but only a few centimeters, just enough for her to look at the blonde's ruby lips.

"It's a road I'm willing to take with you." Marissa replied looking up to the blonde.

"We're going to make this work this time. Because that's not only my life Alex…" Marissa pointed to the people in the bonfire, somewhat repeating what had happened in Newport.

Only this time Marissa was different.

"Newport is not the only thing in my life. Not just Summer… Not just Harbour… Not just fashion… You Alex… It includes you…" Marissa searched for Alex's eyes wanting to look straight at them as she spoke.

"Is this for real?" Alex breathed out closing her eyes.

"Stand up…" Marissa smiled at her standing up with her.

"OW!" Alex rubbed her arm, feeling the sting Marissa has just implicated through pinching her skin.

"Still asking if this is real…" Marissa smirked giving the pained region a kiss.

"I don't know if I should be sorry if I did." Alex smirked back pulling her into a hug.

"Happy Valentines Day Alex…" Marissa whispered leaning in to graze her lips with Alex's.

"Happy Valentines Day Marissa…" Alex replied giving Marissa another kiss on the lips.

"HEY YOU LOVEBIRDS THERE! COME HERE!" Seth yelled breaking their kiss, although still in smiles.

"Pass this." Eli instructed giving out small plastic cups as Jodie took out two bottles of ice called champagne.

Jessie stared at Katie who took two cups.

"I don't think we're allowed to." Jessie whispered unsure if it was a good idea.

"We'll share one cup. Just to join you know…" Katie smiled, reassuring her girlfriend.

"Ok…" Jessie smiled easing up.

"Now I know we're all different people here..." Seth began to speak looking at all the people around him.

"Some of us are lovers, like me and Summer… Like Jessie and Katie… Like Marissa and Alex." He smiled turning his gaze to Summer.

"We wouldn't know if this is forever. Even married couples have problems… But we all hope that what this Valentines Day brings to us is hope. That we can work things out together… No matter what life brings us: Truthfulness, honesty, love." Seth raised his cup nodding to everyone around him.

"Some of us are good friends: Who care so much for each other. Let's all remember this. We maybe in love with one person… But we have a lot of people who love us. Let's not forget that." Seth raised his cup and nodded to Eli, Jodie and Ryan.

"We all make mistakes… But even if it's not Valentines Day… Or any day special… Let's not forget to forgive." Seth turned to Alex and Marissa.

"Let's not forget to change for the better…" Seth brought his smile to Ryan who just sighed.

"This toast if for all of us and all the love in the world…" Seth breathed out as the rest raised theirs to toast.

"Happy Valentines everybody." Alex greeted giving everybody a hug.

Even Ryan.

They all exchanged hugs and kisses. And as the sun rose, everybody went on their way. Some went home. Some stayed on the beach to take a walk.

Marissa and Alex decided to stay for a while. Marissa was leaving along with Summer by lunch time. They wanted to stay together as long as they could.

"Never felt good about bonfires since the one I attended in Newport…" Alex began to say, but there was a smile on her face.

"I'm sorry. I wasn't really good at entertaining you back then…" Marissa replied letting out a small smile.

"Call me when you get there." Alex turned to Marissa smiling.

Marissa nodded and gave her a kiss on the lips.

"I will love you forever Alex Kelly… With every beat of my heart." Marissa said pulling back a little from Alex.

"That definitely works for me…" Alex grinned kissing her again.

From a distance, Jessie and Katie watched them. Katie held Jessie's hand, entwining their fingers as she did.

"I'm glad they're back together." Jessie sighed smiling at the sight.

"I hope they stay together… I hope we do too…" Katie added smiling.

"Be sure you don't do anything inappropriate when we get back in school Katie Singer…"

"Why not? Making out in public is fun…" Katie put her index finger on her chin, pretending to think.

"Katie…" Jessie grumbled blushing at the thought of making out in front of Sarah, Grace, and Tad.

"I'm just kidding… I love you…" Katie grinned at her leaning in to kiss her cheek.

Jessie pouted.

"What?" Katie shrugged but smiled.

"Ah… I know what you want…" Katie smiled leaning to kiss her lips.  
She felt Jessie smile under the kiss.

"See I know what you want." Katie smiled her lips still pressing on Jessie's.

"Totally…"

_The day went by like a breeze. Everyone's heart felt light, although Ryan was still a little bit disturbed. He remained quiet for the rest of the day. Marissa had already told him what she wanted. And it was obviously wasn't him._

Marissa and Alex said each other goodbye. But this goodbye was far less than tormenting. They were starting a new life. Together. Not physically. But they were together by heart.

Jessie and Katie went back to Chicago then next day. Eli was going to stay in LA already. Alex gave him the job. And by next Valentines day, Jessie and Katie would probably come down to visit. Along with the rest of their friends.

Seth and Summer felt better on the way back to Newport. Knowing that not only did their relationship bloom, Marissa was happy. They knew Alex would have changed their friend. She could change her for the better. And they were right.

Ryan found himself not wanting to go back to Newport as of the moment. He took a ride back to Chino. He needed to clear his head. And he also does with his heart.

In the end, as any story I might have written they will all live ever after. I'm a sucker for happy endings.

Now all you readers out there would wonder, but that's were this particular story ends. I purposely wrote this just for Valentines. I know you would wonder what would happen next, but then again that would be a different story. Happy Valentines to everyone.

-FIN-


End file.
